A Ritual For Love
by Masmo
Summary: Kagome is stuck back in her era after defeating Naraku. When Inuyasha makes a wish will hers be granted too. [One-Shot] T for swearing, sexual reference, and random themes


Written in Kagome POV

My First Fanfic

I am in my room trying to study but can't stop thinking about him and my friends.

Yes, Them.

I just wish I could have told him that I loved him before I was sent back to my own time. The well was sealed and I couldn't get back. I just sat that a crying mess wishing to go back to them.

I cry and cry until I hear someone calling my name from above. I recognize the voice. It's my mom. I just sit there all cried out whispering his name. "Honey are you all right?" my mom calls form above.

All I say is, "No," but it is so quiet that no one could hear the words escape from my mouth. She calls again, "Do you want to come out and talk? We are all worried about you." So as I stand my heart still sad I let out one more final, sorrowful cry.

Then I climb the ladder and out of the well for one last time. I find my mother and all I can do is fall into her warm, motherly embrace. She takes me into the house warming up some tea to comfort me. She doesn't know, all I feel is cold, not the cold from the wind, cold from feeling alone. She brings me a cup and asks whets wrong. I remain emotionless and distant as if in a void of thought.

My mind returns to him. I have a picture of him smiling, all cut up and bruised. He is holding his hand out with the completed Shikon Jewel in it. He mouths something I cannot hear but know. 'I love you.' I fall asleep.

As I dream my fitful dream I see him. He is speaking to me saying we will always be together. I feel his embrace in my own. He is so warm. I hear him speak. I look up and see him with the Jewel. I lose my hearing and he says something. The jewel begins to glow and everything disappears in a flash of pink.

I wake up swearing to myself, "God dammit to HELL! It was just a dream." She pouts.

"What's being sworn to hell?" Inuyasha calmly asks beside me.

I turn and do a double, no triple take on seeing him there. All I can say is, "HOW, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, HOW, WHAT, HOW, how…." He puts a finger on my lips to stop me yelling. He calmly replies, "One wish for me." I slowly turn and smile at him mischievously. "You didn't"

"Yes I did."

"You didn't"

"Yes I D..I..D." I jump into an embrace and just lay there happier than anyone else in the world. He looks down at me and starts to pet my hair. I feel so at ease and drift into sleep.

I dream again. This time I am in the sacred forest and walk to the Goshinboku, holy tree. Kikyo is standing there. She turns and tells me that I have two weeks before the wish from the jewel wears off. It will not wear off if I find my true love and 'mate'. To be precise. I yell at her but she disappears. I wake with a start. Inuyasha expecting me to be asleep jumps at my sudden movement. He asks, "What's wrong?" with a concerned look.

"Kikyo told me in my dream that your wish will wear off if I don't find my true love in two weeks!"

"So that won't be hard." He tells me with a you-already-know-who-it-is look.

"Oh yeah" I snuggle into his chest and start to scratch his ears. He purrs and I giggle.

Inuyasha looks down at me. I am sitting in his lap. "Am I your true love?" he asks with mock questioning and putting on a puppy dog pout.

"Yes you are my true love, Inuyasha." With that he hugs me around the waist and looks at me curiously. I see a tingle in his eyes and feel myself blushing. He slowly moves down and rubs his lips softly against mine. I move up and take his into my own. We kiss passionately until we need to breathe. He smiles I smile and we resume. Only this time he uses his tongue to pry open my mouth and prod around inside. I moan in pleasure and he only uses this as a sign to continue. We slowly move away from each other. Our eyes give each other one last kiss.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah." He sets me down next to him. I lean on him with my head on his shoulder.

"Kikyo specifically said I had to 'mate' with my true love, but being a Hanyou it could mean we don't have to go through,_ it_ yet.

"Oh." His eyes glinting off me sensually. "So you don't _want_ to do _it_ with me ever?" he asks eyes pleading.

I gasp "No, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no NO. I do want to do _it_ with you but not nearly so soon. So is there a way?"

He sighs reluctantly, "Yes there is a way but it may hurt you more than you want to. Also it takes 13 days."

"What! But its is already the night of the first day we have to get started!" I pull up Inuyasha dragging him to the village.

We are now both sitting in the middle of a damply lit room with candles and some items in front of us. " Soooo what do we do with this." There is a wavy sacrificial knife, a cup of red liquid, a second empty cup, and read and blue swirling, glowing rock.

"Well first off we need to mix each others blood and drink it. That is what the knife is for. They each cut each other's hands and hold it above the cup. Our blood begins to swirl and emanate a red glow. "What's the other red liquid?" I ask cautiously.

"That is for after." Now we each drink half of each others mixed blood." Inuyasha drinks it and immediately after he swallows the liquid he drinks half of the red liquid in the other cup. "So what is the other liquid since it seems vital to this." "That is berry juice because I watched my brother do this secretly, it looked like he was going to puke the blood back up. So I came prepared. Now your turn." I was going to start but made sure the berry juice was right next to me. I take a breath and swallow the liquid. It feels as if my eyes pop out of my head and go into somewhere that I would rather not mention. Immediately after I chug the berry juice panting.

" I never want to do that again. EVER! Now what is the stone for?"

"That is because I am a hanyou. All demons have their own stone. Each stone represents their personality. Mine happens to be red and blue because I am a hanyou. Red symbolizes my more evil half and blue my peaceful and loving half. We need to each hold it where we made the cut for each others blood." We each hold it above their wrists. ((They cut their wrists like blood sacrifices.)) I feel like am finally at peace with myself like I am when I am around Inuyasha. The glowing stops and the stone dissipates. In a burst of red and blue.

"Now we just have to wait a near two weeks as you change."

"What! You never said I was going to change." My eyes glinting like steel.

"What I thought that since you were going to be mating with a hanyou that you would realize that there would be some side effects."

"Like what?" My voice cold and steely.

"Like a different mood or change each day. One day you will have, or I should say we will have extreme rage, or jumping-off-the-walls energy, or raging hormones…" He looks at her and all he sees is. Her face nearly exploding with laughter. "Why… are… you … laughing?"

"Because you turned so red when you realized what you had said." I say speaking through a fit of giggles. "C'mon, lets get some sleep. IO have a feeling these next 13 days are going to be really tiring.

Day One

I wake up and feel like I need Inuyasha. Not like wanting to be with him. But more wanting to be _with_ him, _next_ to him, on **top** of him. I notice Inuyasha walking in the door looking around frenzied. He sees me and immediately jumps on top of me. Kissing my brains out. Not that I don't mind. I enjoy this. Extremely. He starts with my lips and slowly works his way down my neck. I give a little moan of pleasure. He continues with a more powerful force. He begins to slip off my shirt. ((NOTHING INAPROPRIATE don't' worry.)) I take off his haori and start to kiss down his neck as he sniffs my hair. I work my way across his chest and down. Lower and lower and lower and…. BEEP

I am not including anything that inappropriate in my fic. Though I may want to. Just be content. If you want that kind of story go see the M section. Go read the one-shot "Wanna Bet" by Belldandychan. That is basically what they do. So maybe they didn't need the ritual. Snicker snicker. Resume

Day 2-12

Day 2 Extreme happiness

Day 3 Fierce anger

Day 4-6 Total spaced out on LSD

Day 7 More Inappropriate Hrmm Hrm

Day 8 Penguins walking around as if they own the place. Inuyasha and Kagome stare at them for 12 hours.

Day 9 A sugar/caffeine buzz

Day 10 Super Nova Goes Pop staring and drool.

Day 11 Deep depression, get drunk

Day 12 Hangover/ Happiness

Day 13- Final day

"We're back to normal!" I cry ecstatically.

"Not quite." Inuyasha says getting pulled around in mid-air as if by a rope.

((He is floating, being pulled as if a string were tied around his head. Get the picture. If not you are mentally deficient or I have gone insane.))

"Oh well I guess we are pulled around all day. FUN!"

End of the Day

"OK now it's over."

"So now I'm your mate?"

"Yep."

"What now?"

"Well considering that we did do it while we were in the time. I guess we can transverse between times again."

"Yay! I can see you and my family now. I was so sad when I couldn't get back thorough the well."

"You were?"

"Yes. Of course you do know that, I love you." The last part was so quiet that only he heard it with his hanyou hearing.

"Oh about the physical changes you are now also part youkai."

"Cool!"

"So you don't mind or anything?"

"No you powers are cool." They embrace ach other and have a passionate kiss.

"So will you be my mate since it was hormone acting during the two weeks?"

"Yes, that would be nice" That fall onto the grass and kiss. They both fall asleep in each other's arms. Content with the world and life.

END My first fanfic done. Only 13 HOURS. No it took me about 2.5 hours. Giver er take a few minutes. I would like to know how I did.

Vocabulary

Hanyou- half demon

Youkai-demon

Haori- Inuyasha's shirt thingy

If you want the detailed part about the hrmm hrm seriuosly go to Belldandychan's Wanna Bet story.


End file.
